


Just. Stop. Talking!

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fifty Kisses Prompt, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Written for the Fifty Kisses PromptHEREon Tumblr.#7 - A Kiss to Shut Them Up





	Just. Stop. Talking!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from the Mass Effect game series (unfortunately) but BioWare does.  
> Damn them.  
> I’m just borrowing their characters for fun when my muse grabs me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come and say "hi" to me here:  
> [Tumblr](www.somnaborium.tumblr.com) // Pillowfort // WordPress // [Instagram](www.instagram.com/somnaborium) // [Twitter](www.twitter.com/somnaborium)

_ Bang! _

 

The gun fired, echoing in the wind that whooshed around the two figures standing on top of the Presidium.

 

A canister shattered in the air, and a crowing laugh punctured the noise of the wind and the sound of the cabs zooming below.

 

“Please, Shepard,” Garrus shook his head, mandible twitching in a smile. “I made that easy for you, I could've shot that with a blindfold and one arm tied up!”

 

“Alright, big guy. My turn,” Shepard grinned, tossing another canister from hand to hand. 

She took a few steps back, then the forward, launching the canister as far as she could.

 

As expected, it exploded within seconds and Garrus cheered.

 

Shepard rolled her eyes, smiling across at the turian as he bent to retrieve the last canister.

 

“Alright Shepard, you get this one, you win. You miss it, I win and you have to tell everyone that I'm the better shot.” He pulled his arm back and launched the canister, switching his avian gaze to Shepard as it flew through the air.

 

Shepard knew she could make the shot, and knew Garrus would be insufferable if he won. She also knew he'd been working his ass off for days, was internally freaking out about the lack of communication from his family and that the weight of his responsibilities was sitting heavily on his shoulders and could use a win - no matter how small. Decision made, she aimed, fired... and missed.

 

“HA!!” Garrus yelled, “I'm Garrus Vakarian and  _ this _ is my favourite spot on the Citadel!”

“Hey,” Shepard mock pouted. “It's windy up here!”

“It's okay, Shepard, I know there are  _ other _ things you're good at. It's just that I'm much better at sniping and -”

“Oh my  _ God _ , Garrus.   _ Stop.  Talking. _ ”

 

Shepard reached up and pulled Garrus down to kiss him, shutting him up entirely.

The argument of who was the better shot could go on for hours and frankly, sometimes, a kiss was the only way she could get her turian to be quiet.


End file.
